


Barely A Course in Fuschia

by Aureiya



Series: Wings and Mysteries [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sappy, Soul Bond, Wing Kink, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock need to go on in their lives now that they're bonded soul mates, they can't stay in their lovey-dovey bubble forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely A Course in Fuschia

**Author's Note:**

> The study in pink in this universe!

Soul mates or not, starting a relationship later in life usually means a pre-settled life before that. And while John Watson was luckily already restarting his life when he met Sherlock, Sherlock was not. 

Indeed John had landed right in the middle of Sherlocks life, and while he couldn't be happier about it, Sherlock saw no reason to put the rest of his life, namely The Work, on hold because of his soul mate. 

If they were soulmates it would only make sense that John would fit right into his work and they would work well together. 

In fact, it was only two days after the fateful date at Angelo's that the Work called again. John was already up, drinking his morning tea and reading the paper, a soft tan jumper on, when his whirlwind of a soul mate came all but bursting into the living room. 

John was mildly surprised to see Sherlock up; they had spent the day before moving things around the flat and unpacking some of John's things and had made love completely for the first time the night before. 

Sherlock had been dead to the world when John awoke, army habits dying hard in his adjustment to civilian life, but no one would know that now looking at Sherlock in his tailored pants and shirt, his hair artfully mussed. 

Also no one would know that John would never stop getting a thrill throughout his body at the sight of his gorgeous mate in fitting clothes. 

But he pushed that aside for now, Sherlock was obviously not getting dressed just for them to get off again. Though his grin was no less seductive. John raised an eyebrow at him,

"And where you off to then?" He asked. Setting his tea and paper aside to look squarely at his mate. 

"Oh nowhere much, just might be dangerous." He said. His grin wicked and teasing as he grabbed his coat. Obviously knowing he had his mate intrigued,

"Want to come?" Sherlock asked lightly, tying a blue scarf around his neck, to ward off any chill. John would've sworn he flew in that moment if not for his bum wing, when he was suddenly in front of Sherlock and putting on his jacket. 

"God yes." He growled and pulled his smirking detective into a kiss. 

\---------------------------------------

John shouldn't have been too surprised when the cab let them out at a place surrounded by police cars and tape. 

"A crime scene?" He asked Sherlock, who nodded happily and marched right up to the crime scene tape. 

They were stopped before crossing by a lady with Cardinal wings and an annoyed look,

"Who's this, Freak?" She asked. Gesturing to John, who knew his wings had bristled to twice their usual size and into an aggressive raised posture at the woman's rude words. She looked taken aback and opened her mouth to say something else when Sherlock cut her off.

"Pleasant as always Donovan, this is Dr. Watson," Sherlock said. Lifting the tape to walk under and then holding it up for John like it was a door to a high scale restaurant, "he's with me." He finished proudly and after making sure John made it under the tape he strutted off to the building where other New Scotland Yard cops lingered. 

John waited until he was a bit sways before turning to this Donovan threateningly,

"Don't you ever say such a thing about My Soulmate ever again you hear?" He said quietly and forcefully. Glaring at the woman until she nodded looking shocked. John then followed Sherlock into the building to find him arguing with yet another person. 

John at least recognized Lestrade off to the side and went to talk with him. 

"Alright Lestrade?" He called to the man as he came up. The older winged man grinned at him and gave him a jolly pat on the shoulder. 

"I see Sherlock has already roped you in, hasn't he?" Greg said jovially. Glancing to where Sherlock was still going to town on Anderson, something about ruining crime scenes. "Did you come along to watch?" He asked. 

"He came along to help." Sherlock interrupted them. Pecking John on the temple and smirking at his confused raised brow. 

"And how am I to do that?" He asked reaching out covertly to trace a hand down Sherlocks side and squeeze his hip where the others in the room couldn't see. 

"I want you to tell me how she died." Sherlock said dramatically pointing now to the body, which John had almost missed. It was a woman all in pink, laid out on her stomach, even her dove wings had been tinted pink. John didn't know how she could live so surrounded by bubblegum. 

John grabbed the gloves that Sherlock had grabbed for him somewhere and went to crouch beside the woman in pink. He examined her skin, rigor, the color of her fingernails, gums and white of her eyes and finally determined;

"She's been dead about 8 hours, and most likely dead from poison I'd say." And John knew he was right by the happy grin stretching Sherlock face. They shared a sappy look and a wing brush but the forensic man that Sherlock had been arguing with earlier butted in. 

"We already knew all that! What I think is more interesting is the word she carved with her fingernails, rache," he exclaimed with a poor German inflection, " that'll tell you who murdered her."

Sherlock burst to his full height and ushered the man out the room exclaiming how annoying he was and how he could work with his idiocy around before shutting the door ok the man. 

John stood more slowly, his knee and wing aching a bit from the cold. And moved away from the body to observe Sherlock as he began deducing. 

His soulmate went back to the body and began touching different parts of the woman's clothes, muttering all the while. Sometimes sniffing his fingers after he touched something or sniffing at her perfume. John was enraptured. His soulmate was now pacing and gesturing. A string of deductions coming from his mouth, his wings fluttering slightly both from excitement and trying to balance the detectives movements as he strutted about too deep in thought. 

John needed to give his body a strong talking too about getting aroused in public situations, but both his soul mates wonderful genius and and tight fitting pants did stuff to him. 

"You're amazing." 

The deductions stop. And Sherlock is left blinking a bit at John before smilingly softly. John blushes a bit himself not having meant to say anything, clearing his throat and shifting awkwardly. Lestrade laughs beside him and gives him another pat on the back as he finishes writing all Sherlock's deductions down in his notepad.

"Is that all Sherlock?" He asks. Laughter still in his voice at the new couples antics. 

"I'll text you the rest later." The consulting detective says waving him away. But then as Lestrade leaves the room he calls after him. 

"Actually I'll want a look at her case!" And he's met with confused stares. 

"Case?" Lestrade asks, his grey eyebrows furrowed. 

The confusion seems to exhilarate Sherlock and he immediately rushed closer to Lestrade,

"Her case? She's traveling obviously, what woman with such meticulous makeup and hair wouldn't have a case, not to mention the splatter marks on the backs of her legs from the mud she must have walked through, significant to a rolling bag." Sherlock explained both in a condescending tone and with a bit of glee that there was another mystery here. 

Lestrade shook his head, and Sherlock quickly pushed past him to go yelling down the stairs to see if anyone had found it either. But he got nothing but negatives. 

John and Lestrade had come back out onto the landing to watch him get frazzled and excited and Sherlock suddenly turned to them and yelled up,

"Come along, John!" His smile splitting his face was not the happy one that John was starting to learn.

"Sherlock-" John tried to call back. Confused. But it was to no avail. 

"Why would he take the case John?! Don't you see! The games afoot!" And he went trundling down to the outside. 

John quickly pulled the gloves off his hands and shrugged at Lestrade who seemed to be looking at him with pity and trying to rush quickly after his love. But his leg was a bit too stiff to go as fast. 

He made it outside just in time to see Sherlock spreading his large Magpie wings and soaring up. John's wings immediately spread, yearning beyond anything to follow his soul mate into the air as he should be able. 

But his left wing suddenly went limp with excruciating pain, the twinge in his muscle turning into a screeching pain as he tried to extend himself. John watched in awe and growing distress as Sherlock flew off and he stayed grounded. His left wing clutched in his hand. The tawny feathers shivering from the pain. 

He stood there, cold sinking feeling of abandonment beginning to set in. Unsure what to do; since they had bonded he and Sherlock hadn't been apart. 

John didn't get to stand alone for long. He heard the light sound of partial heels on the pavement and turned to see Donovan, smirking at him. His right wing fluffed in a guarded pose but his left was still hurting too much. He was angry at her audacity to find humor in his relationship. 

" You don't really know Sherlock Holmes do you?" She taunted. Looking at the speck that was his soulmate in the distance. She leaned in close like she had a secret

"They say he gets off on it, does he?" She asked. And John was about to damn the consequences and punch her to the ground when Lestrade called her away. Donovan shot one last glare his way before walking away. Her wings held in an aloof manner. 

John couldn't stand to be at the crime scene anymore. So he did an about face and started walking, ignoring Lestrade calling for him. 

The nearest pub would give him better solace about his strange soul mate relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I think study in pink is the only canon storyline I'll stick to.


End file.
